


Confía en mi ira

by mmagpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Berserker!Thor, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmagpie/pseuds/mmagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo Alternativo de Thor: The Dark World. </p><p>Loki es el bienamado príncipe heredero del trono de Asgard. Thor es su hermano adoptado, víctima temible de la locura bersker, encerrado en las mazmorras de Asgard debido a sus crímenes contra Midgard; y ante la invasión inminente de Malekith, el único que puede servirle de ayuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confía en mi ira

_Miles de luces iluminaban la noche. Loki aferró el puño de su lanza, endureciéndose ante el espectáculo que pudo ver cuando la luz torrencial del Bifrost se despejó. El viento acarreaba humo picante, distintivo. Familiar._

_Llovía fuego en Midgard._

_La cacería duró semanas. Los defensores de la Tierra ya se alineaban en contra de la amenaza, y el heredero de Asgard forjó una alianza temporal para enfrentarse contra lo imparable. Las batallas se sucedieron en uno y cien escenarios, tantos y tan variados como apetecía al capricho de Thor, todos arrasados por la tormenta. Loki no pudo más que renuentemente admitir las destrezas de los mortales, al verles resistir la furia sangrienta capaz de asolar Jotunheimr, al verles alzarse tras las pálidas derrotas que seguian a frenéticas batallas_

_Días pasaron y Loki rastreó el camino de cenizas y estática que dejaba a su paso. Un camino sembrado con centenares de cuerpos apilados, quemados, y trozos de metal retorcido aún humeando, quebrantados bajo el peso del martillo hechizado. No sirvieron ni el rayo adiestrado del hombre de metal, ni la puntería infalible del halcón. Falló la sangre fría de la Viuda, y la táctica letal del soldado. Hasta su propia magia, si bien sólo por momentos, se resquebrajo. Y mientras tanto, la tierra se empapaba de sangre mortal._

_Lucharon mano a mano, y sus palabras caían en oídos sordos; la mirada de Thor destelleaba, maníaca, más allá de la razón, cautivo de su propia ira, ahogado en una necesidad de venganza imaginaria. Sólo a la sombra de la torre el monstruo consiguió hacer a su estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y desesperado hermano detener la masacre. El suelo de la ciudad se agrieto con cada golpe intercambiado. Y en el suelo, con la lanza de Loki al cuello y rostro cubierto de sangre, Thor se limitó a reír._

 

_* * *_

Era un plan desesperado. Pero el único posible. Loki no se sentaría a ver su reino oscurecerse. Y mientras su padre preparaba Asgard para convertirse en una pira tanto para elfos como asgardianos, parecía ser que la tarea de mantener a todos con vida recaía en él.

Los caminos de Svartlheim eran secretos y angostos. Ningún ejército podría atravesarlos, y el puñado de soldados que Loki puede ocultar bajo sus ilusiones no tendría una oportunidad. Y no había ni tiempo ni combustible suficiente para hacer arder el reino antes de ser derrotados.

Sólo había tiempo para el trueno.

Loki no apreciaba el pensar ni en el destino ni en dioses mayores que él, ni siquiera su padre. Pero en su actual predicamento, por una vez, rogó en silencio a las nornas, mientras sus pasos sonaban con suavidad, descendiendo hasta las mazmorras. La única luz visible llegaba desde la última celda, al final del corredor. El resto se encuentraban vacías, pues el resto de los prisioneros fue llevado a uno de los fuertes exteriores.

—Hola, hermano.

Thor alzó la mirada apenas. Se encontraba recargado contra el muro de su jaula; alrededor de él había trozos de madera rota, apenas reconocibles como los restos del escaso mobiliario. Sus ropas rasgadas y su cabello rubio revuelto y sucio, contrastaban con la prístina blancura de la celda. Sonrió desganado ante la llegada de su hermano, sin moverse del lugar; la tormenta se había apagado, y su mirada estaba entre ausente y cubierta de nubes. Loki se detuvo frente a la celda con expresión de piedra; largos dedos tamborilearon sobre una de sus dagas al cinto rítmicamente.

—Madre ha muerto. —Los ojos de Thor ardieron unos segudos tras los mechones que caían sobre su frente con rabia tormentosa, antes de apagarse de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —dijo Thor con un gruñido. —¿Porqué estás aquí? Seguro el príncipe plateado de Asgard tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Tal como las ha tenido todo este tiempo. —Rió con ronca burla, la cual resbaló indiferente sobre la frialdad de Loki. —¿Vienes a compartir tu pena, Loki? No suena propio de ti.

—No vengo a desperdiciar más en ti esas palabras que tanto desprecias, Thor. —Los intentos de razonar serían tan vanos aquí como lo habían sido en Midgard. Más valdría a Loki razonar con una piedra. —Vengo con una propuesta.

Thor se acercó a la transparencia de la celda, hasta quedara a apenas un palmo de ésta. El enorme puño azotó contra la malla mágica, que onduló bajo el impacto; luces doradas bailaron bajo su mano. Loki no parpadeó.

—Si no se trata de reducir el reino oscuro hasta las malditas cenizas y la cabeza de esa basura élfica en una pica, no me interesa, — escupió Thor con el más puro desprecio, y cada una de las palabras resonaron graves en la celda. —Tú y Odín pueden quedarse con sus cálculos y su inútil calma. Para lo que ha valido.

—De hecho, Thor, —y por primera vez desde el ataque, Loki se permitió una sonrisa astuta, —eso es exactamente lo que te ofrezco hoy. —Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad en el aire, creando una pequeña ilusión entre sus manos; una perfecta recreación del rostro de su madre, sonriente, desvaneciéndola con el siguiente ademán. —Venganza.

Thor permaneció en silencio, pero Loki se sintió alentado al ver el centelleo de su interés. Y al escuchar el crujir de sus puños al cerrarse.

—Sé que Madre venía de cuando en cuando. Descuida, lo descubrí por mis propios medios; no es un secreto que haya compartido conmigo. —Loki retrocedió un poco, exponiendo sus bazas con una sonrisa persuasiva.— Ella ha sido la única que ha venido hasta aquí, lo sé de cierto. Ni siquiera a la mortal, ésa por la que casi destruyes Yggdrasil, se le ha permitido bajar. Y así seguirá; con Asgard en estado de guerra, es el peor de los momentos posibles para pedir una excepción. Así es como Padre lo ha decidido, en su omnisciente sabiduría. —El chispazo de sarcasmo fue tan sutil que no pudo estar seguro de si Thor lo había percibido. Pero daba igual.

—¿Y qué? Si piensas que tu reino me importa en lo más mínimo te equivocas. Por mí pueden todos caerse muertos en este momento; lo único que lamentaría es no haberlo hecho con mis propias manos, —gruñó Thor, con la voz rasgada de amargura. —Es lo menos que se merecen, tú y Odín los primeros. Por su ceguera. Por haberla dejado morir.

Aquello dolió. Intentando mantenerse estoico, Loki parpadeó.

_Debí haber sido capaz de preveerlo, debí llegar a tiempo, debí, debí, debí..._

—Esta vez debo estar de acuerdo contigo. —Al menos su voz no tembló. —Padre está encegecido. Cada segundo que intenta amurallarse es tiempo perdido para batirnos contra el enemigo; nuestro ejército caerá como paja ante un enemigo invisible y no hay estrategia que valga contra el Aether en batalla. —La sencillez y franqueza con la que enunció sus palabras era ya muestra de todo lo que estaba en juego; no iba a permitir que sus habituales circunloquios enajenaran a Thor en el momento en que más iba a necesitar de su... hermano. Y sólo se lo ganaría hablando con la verdad.

Al menos con una parte de ella. Thor resopló con disgusto.

—Juégales uno de tus trucos, Loki. No me necesitas para ello.

—La ocasión demanda hoy tus más particulares “talentos”, Thor. —Loki dio un paso al frente, tan sólo algunos centímetros y la fluctuante malla mágica separándolos. —Ahí donde el ejército de Bor fracasó, tal vez tú y Mjölnir tengan una oportunidad —Loki sonrió con cinismo. —Sé que la echas de menos. También ella a ti; nadie más le ha parecido digno. Y las naves de los elfos son un legítimo objetivo para ti y para el arma con la que pareces compartir la sed de sangre. Allí donde la fuerza de Asgard sería aplastada, puede que triunfe el trueno.

Loki miró hacia la salida de la prisión, lúgubre como las grutas del Mundo Oscuro.

—Que lo sepas, Thor. No voy a descansar hasta ver a Malekith y a su perro como cenizas al viento en ese tres veces maldito lugar. Pero... No puedo hacerlo solo. —Loki resopló y fijó su mirada, verde, helada, en la tormenta azul que constituía la de Thor.

—Yo tenía de Madre los trucos y la habilidad. Pero tú, Thor, tenías su confianza; hasta el último momento sostuvo que no estabas perdido. En sus palabras me apoyo hoy; Thor, ¿puedo confiar en ti? —La sonrisa de Thor se extendió por todo su rostro, enorme y lobuna. Abrió las manos con franqueza, extendiendo la derecha al frente.

—Un trato justo, Loki. Devuélveme Mjölnir y... —Thor lamió sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa depredadora —...prometo que obedeceré.

 

* * *

Los restos de la tormenta se ahogaron en el horizonte, apagándose poco a poco- 

Ni una vida quedaba en el reino, excepto por ellos dos. Arrodillado entre la ceniza Loki aferraba la mano de Thor, rodeados de los restos humeantes de naves destrozadas. No muy lejos, Malekith acaba de expirar entre sus últimos estertores, víctima del rayo.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota... No me escuchaste... ¿Porqué no escuchaste? —Los nudillos de Loki se encontraban blancos por la presión, hincándose en la carne de su hermano; Thor no parecía resentirlo. De hecho, parecía estar más en paz de lo que Loki lo había visto desde hacía un par de milenios ya.

—Los gritos ahogaron tu voz. —La sonrisa de Thor se las arregló para parecer brillante, incluso en el rostro cenizo del dueño de ésta. —Lo siento...

El viento arrastró palabras y cenizas por igual. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por: http://dianaaprince.tumblr.com/post/66641841257/au-thor-as-a-feared-berserkr-warrior-of-asgard y por: http://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/66024930815/give-me-mjolnir-and-i-am-yours-to  
> Tenía que hacerlo x3
> 
> Gracias a Izumi_Silverleaf por repetir como muy valorada beta! Y por darme la idea por cierto. 
> 
> Escrito bajo los influjos de Would you love the monsterman? de Lordi. Porque chéquense la letra:
> 
> Fire at will  
> Yeah I would kill  
> Yeah I would freeze all hell over  
> Just to get a chill
> 
> Yeah I would slay  
> Yeah I would maim  
> Yeah I would vanish in thin air  
> And reappear again
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado x3.


End file.
